She Broke His Heart
by gracelove
Summary: When Reba left Terri, how did the relationship with Brock become love? Just a few chapters, maybe I'm thinking. Please read and review!


"I can't do it, I just can't…

"_I can't do it anymore, I just can't…!"_ Reba thought furiously, staring off into the murky water. The sun was just setting behind the west hills, meaning it would be dark soon. Terri would be frantic if she wasn't at the bar soon, he was protective of her.

"_He's crazy about me, he's in love with me, I can't…God, why do he and Brock have to be best friends?" _she thought. She had thought that Terri was all she wanted, that she actually loved him. And it wasn't like Brock was some new acquaintance; Terri and he were so close. All three of them were, and she never thought the fondness for Brock would be so overpowering. But it was so obvious he didn't feel the same way about her; always turning his head the other way when she walked in the room, as though he was waiting for someone else, or she didn't really matter. He talked to her like she was his good friend, not a woman he was in love with.

Reba picked up a rock as she stood up. Bouncing it once in her hand she skipped it out into the water, and watched it jump a few times before disappearing beneath the now-disturbed water.

Her heart fell something like that water; once so content, now something seemed to be echoing and rippling through it. Who knew when it would hit the bottom, or if that would even make a difference?

"Hey, love of my life!" Terri called from the bar as she walked in. Reba sighed, trying to pass it off as a smile. As usual, Brock had turned around, nodded his head and grinned beautifully in welcome, then turned back to his drink.

What she didn't know was that as she had walked in, Brocks mind and heart had started to race. His heart was winning, but his thoughts weren't that slow, either.

"_God, look at her, Terri is so lucky! How did she ever fall for him, she could have anyone! Why can't she love me? Why can't that guy she looks at and can't breathe not be me? I wish I could at least pretend to fight for her, but I don't have a chance. Anyway, she's Terri's, not mine – Terri's."_

Reba sat down beside him and met Terri halfway across the bar for a kiss. Brock couldn't watch.

Terri leaned back after the kiss, frowning. "'Somethin' wrong, baby?"

"What, why?" Reba tensed a little more.

"You just seem…" Terri's frown increase and he thought for a moment. Then he looked back into her eyes and a grin lit up his face. "I know what you need - get up there!" he pointed to the stage and band.

"Oh! Uh, nah, Terri, I don't feel like-"

"Reba, go on, sing! You always feel better after you sing!" Terri insisted, coming around and giving her a small shove to the stage.

Tripping a little, Reba gave in and climbed to the stage. After a moment of thought she murmured a couple words to the band.

A waltz-like ballad began. Brock and Terri each looked up in admiration at the woman they both loved so dearly as she began to sing.

I've seen you smile more than I thought you would  
And I smiled back a little more than I should  
And lately at night while he's sound asleep  
I'm thinking things that I shouldn't think

You're the first time I've thought about leaving  
And I really don't know what I'll do  
You're the first time I've thought about leaving him  
I've never known someone like you

Sometimes I wait when I really should go  
Lord only knows what I do that for  
When I get home and he holds me close  
I try not to think what I'm thinking most

You're the first time I've thought about leaving  
And I really don't know what I'll do  
You're the first time I've thought about leaving him  
I've never known someone like you

I've never known someone like you

As she ended the song, her eyes rested on Brock. Maybe it was the lighting or the distance, but they seemed to be clouded over with something deep, something she'd never seen there before…as he looked at _her_.

Realizing she looked at him, Brock felt his stomach do a back flip. He'd never seen her look at him like that. Come to think of it, she'd never looked at Terri that way, either…

Reba broke the gaze, lowering her eyes appreciatively to the applauding bar. She smiled at the band and stepped lightly off the stage, taking Terri's hand, who sat her down next to Brock after kissing her cheek.

"All better, that was beautiful, baby! Now, you two, stay right where you are – I promised my buddy Scott that I'd take him over some of Madeline's favorite Red Wine tonight – it's there first anniversary." Flashing Reba a promising glance, he picked up the bag of ice, bucket and wine and was gone.

Reba and Brock sat both waved to Terri as he left, then exchanged a sheepish glance.

"Very nice singing, Reba," Brock finally complimented.

"Thanks, Brock." She blushed.

That blush struck a nerve in Brock, causing him to give her a deep, crooked smile. Reba had to look away, but not before rolling her eyes flirtatiously at him.

The band struck up another waltz, and Reba, out of habit, looked around for Terri. She sighed as she remembered he wasn't here and turned to pour herself a drink.

Noticing that she looked a little lonely, Brock asked, "Can I replace Terri for this one?"

Reba smiled and took his offered hand. Surprised but thrilled, Brock led her onto the floor and did his best not to shake as they began to dance.

She was a wonderful dancer, he thought. Reba looked into his eyes as though she could read his thoughts, and felt all her defenses melt. She felt her head lean against Brocks shoulder and closed her eyes…

Brock couldn't believe it. He was holding Reba in his arms…what was happening? He didn't know, but he didn't care. He was holding Reba, all was right with the world.

The dance was over too soon. Reba lifted her head and smiled at Brock. "Thanks," she smiled.

Brock nodded and asked, "Say, you wanna go for a walk?"

Reba hesitated. Terri wouldn't be back for an hour or two – Scott and Madeline lived across the next town, and he always visited at least a little. So she said, "Sure," and allowed Brock to lead her outside.

The night had, if possible, become more beautiful since she had last been out. The moon was shaped like the end of a thumb, reflected on the glass-like lake. The smallest touch of wind blew through a willow tree, and Reba gave a small shiver.

"You cold?" Brock asked concernedly.

"A little," Reba admitted. Brock put his arm around her tightly.

"Sorry, I don't have a jacket," Brock apologized.

"That's fine, this works." Reba found herself snuggling in a little closer. She didn't know that it was about to drive Brock crazy how good she smelled. He inhaled deeply, and resisted the urge to kiss her tenderly on the brow.

The two sat down where Reba had been earlier, right down by the water. It had been an unspoken but mutual decision, and they found themselves sitting in absolute silence.

"Brock…" Reba began, but he had said, "Reba…" at the same time. They exchanged a surprised look and glance.

"You first," Brock insisted.

"Well…" Reba sighed. "I have a problem."

"Really?" Brocks brow furrowed. "You looked like you had something on your mind. Want to talk about it?"

"Yeah," Reba turned and sat with her knees beneath her. It was a little uncomfortable with the rocks and everything, but she managed. "I'm…sort of torn between two choices."

"What are they?"

She hesitated. "Something that I don't think is right…and something completely unknown."

"Can you tell me what they are?" Brock asked, concerned.

"….Well…it has to do with people, and I know that if I do one, I'll get hurt. If I do the other, Terri will," she hadn't meant to mention any names, but it had fallen out of her mouth anyway.

"Terri?" Brock repeated. Reba looked down, ashamed. "You're…thinking of dumping him, aren't you?"

She nodded. "I am."

"Oh," Brock said after an awkward pause. For a moment there he felt something like hope rising in his stomach. "Why? I mean, you don't have to tell me, but…you don't love someone else, do you?"

Reba couldn't believe anyone could be so right on. She looked up, her mouth fallen open in shock. "H-How…?"

"Reba, how could you? Have you been cheating on him?" Brock groaned.

"No!" Reba insisted, offended. "I don't even think _he_ feels the same way." She really didn't, especially if he was this disgusted with her at present.

"Then what's to be gained by dumping Terri?"

"Don't you get it – once you love someone else you can't stay with the wrong person! I think I loved him before I even liked Terri at all." (A/N - you see how that kinda goes with Brock, not loving BJ and always loving Reba? Okay good.)

"Then why did you go with Terri?"

"Why did I start this conversation with you?" Reba snapped sarcastically. She started to stand. "Don't tell Terri anything – you've done enough."

"Wait, Reba, don't go!" Brock pulled her back down next to him. "I'm sorry. You confided in me and I treated you badly. I'm really sorry…please don't be mad."

"I could never be mad at you," Reba said softly. Brock raised his eyebrows, a little suspicious.

"How is that possible?" he asked without thinking.

"Never mind, forget it," she muttered.

"Reba?"

She sighed and looked at him. This was such a weird thing to be discussing. She wished that he would first.

"I…find you easy to talk to. You're my best friend, Brock." Was that the best she could do?

Brock felt his heart sink. "Thanks, Reba. Same to you."

Reba smiled, but her heart sank as well. Just friends. Of course.

"Reba?"

"Hmm?"

"Who is it?"

_Craap._

_Do I tell him?_

_Do I not?_

_Maybe he does love me…_

_But maybe not._

_Oh where are those daisies when you need one!?_

Enough of this! Reba decided. She had to say it. He could turn her away, drop her forever, but she had to tell him. She always knew she'd have to someday…why not now?

She looked down then across the river. "You."

Brock felt his heart come to an absolute stand still…or he would have if had any effort left to feel anything. His eyes widened and he leaned closer to her. "What?"

Reba laughed a little, shakily, then looked him straight in the beautiful blue eyes. "You. I…love you, Brock."

Brock couldn't say anything. He was a little less than a foot away from her now.

"I…" Brock stammered.

"It's okay," Reba sighed. "I didn't expect it." She stood and started to walk away, but she felt a hand on her arm and turned back.

"Say it again," Brock insisted.

She raised an eyebrow, confused. "What?"

"What you said before."

"'I didn't expect it'?"

"No, not that! Not that ever again – what you said before, please, say it again!"

Reba understood. She even laughed a little. "I love you, Brock."

"YES!" Brock yelled. Reba jumped, but he just pulled her close, holding her head an inch from his own in one hand, the other on her lower back, laughing. They both just laughed, relieved, all troubles forgotten.

Brock kissed her closely, passionately. Reba returned it and held his head in her hands. That was the most passionate but delicate, long but too short kiss either of them had ever had.

Reba felt herself melt into him, absolutely _melt_. The kiss ended too soon, but they continued to hold each other tightly.

They just held each other for a few moments, thrilled, breathing deeply.

"Reba…"

"Mmm?"

"If you hadn't guessed yet, I love you, too."


End file.
